Golgotha
Kyle Bates '''is a British international student and a friend of Edward Maglio. He is also a member of an international hackers circle, known as Crescent Genesis. In winter of 2019, Kyle was involved with the investigation of a corrupt scientist who was performing illegal biological experiments on people. During a confrontation against armed gunmen loyal to corrupt scientist Tyrone A. Mitchell, who was found to have been developing a biological weapon of sorts, Kyle discovered vials containing a virus known as the Valkyrie Virus, a viral agent that supposedly granted anybody injected with it bodily enhancements. Kyle was then injured during a gunfight, and out of desperation, he injected himself with the virus. However, he soon learned the hard way that the virus could cause physical mutations as well. This became a horrifying reality when Kyle found that he had increased levels of aggression, began suffering from random painful convulsions, and, most of all, his right arm would mutate into a large appendage with an eye-like tumor on his shoulder. As a mutant creature, he went by the name '''Golgotha, named after the site where Jesus Christ was crucified. Biography Early life and Evergreen Institute career Not much is known about Kyle's early life prior to becoming a student at Evergreen Institute. However, what is known is that he was born with an incredibly high IQ, one that was higher than your average child. It is also known that he was born with hyperthymesia, though the exact cause of this was unknown: it was speculated that, similar to famous hyperthymesia case Jill Price, AKA AJ, the temporal lobe and the caudate nucleus were found to be enlarged. After skipping multiple grades in both grade school and high school, Kyle was enrolled in Evergreen Institute as an international student. At some point during his time in Evergreen, Kyle met Edward Maglio and by the spring of 2019, Kyle was one of Edward's close friends. He was involved in the 2019 Evergreen Scandal: he was recruited by Edward into the Fraud Investigation Unit, a student led academic dishonesty investigations task force. He was part of a team of students mandated to covertly collect evidence of Fu Zedong and his gang plotting to cheat on an upcoming Psychology test. After Fu was exposed and expelled, Kyle celebrated the FIU's first victory alongside his friends. Stranded in Brazil In winter of 2019, Kyle was involved with the investigation of a corrupt scientist who was performing illegal biological experiments on people. It all began when he was vacationing in Bolivia, alongside several Evergreen Institute students. The vacation took an abrupt turn when the tour bus they were using to tour Bolivia got into a freak accident, leaving the tour group stranded. Captured by Atlas As night fell the tour group attempted to take refuge in a hotel. However, a team of covert Atlas Biomedical "Monitors" disguised as hotel staff served the tourists drugged drinks, causing them to pass out. Upon awakening, the tourists found themselves robbed of their belongings. The tourists' belongings were later found in a box of stolen items, but a local advised them to escape the country, claiming it has been taken over by "Devils." The group of tourists were confused at first, until they witnessed Atlas Biomedical scientist Tyrone Mitchell arriving in the country with armed gunmen. While attempting to sneak away undetected, the tourists were later caught by a Monitor and captured, with Kyle and his friends imprisoned inside dog kennels while Alana and Rita were imprisoned inside a hospital converted into a prison camp to be experimented on by Mitchell. Escape from the prison camp While being held captive, Kyle escaped his confinement and engaged in a fistfight with Mitchell, only to be stabbed with a syringe containing the Valkyrie Virus and incapacitated. As Mitchell fled, Kyle angrily vowed to kill him. At the same time, a team of PMCs hired to investigate grisly murders in Brazil found the rest of Kyle's friends and rescued everyone. After being brought ot a safehouse, Kyle and his friends were questioned about the nature of the biological experiments, but Kyle was only able to mention that Mitchell wanted to create an "indestructible bio-army." Becoming Golgotha That night, Kyle experienced abdominal pains that kept him from sleeping, which forced him to go to a nearby hospital to get himself checked out, but not before telling Alana where he was going. The next morning, Alana told the others of Kyle's stomach problem. One of the mercenaries dismissed Kyle's pains as "abdominal cramps" and thought nothing of it, though the team leader, a former Russian soldier codenamed White Wolf, insisted that someone check up on Kyle in the hospital. Using the address of the hospital that Kyle left Alana the previous night, the tourists and their mercenary saviors attempted to find Kyle, but were told by the hospital staff that he had just been released from the hospital, but nobody knew where he was. Unbeknownst to the team, Kyle was attempting to find his way back to the safehouse, but was struggling to evade Atlas Biomedical's army of covert Monitors (sleeper agents deployed by Atlas Biomedical to kill potential whistleblowers). Using Kyle's Facebook, the team of mercenaries was able to track Kyle's movements, but also found themselves being hunted by Monitors in the process. Eventually, the team of mercenaries found a seemingly deserted outpost belonging to Atlas Biomedical's private army, where they discovered signs of a brutal massacre. Eventually they happened upon Kyle, now infected with the Valkyrie Virus and forcibly transformed into a frightening human-beast hybrid: he possessed superhuman strength and a large increase in muscle mass. In addition to the increased muscle mass, the Valkyrie Virus had also mutated his right arm, causing it to enlarge to twice its normal size, complete with an eye-like tumor and bony growths on his shoulder. Kyle was ranting and raving incoherently while at the same time screaming in pain as he suffered from painful convulsions within his body as a result of the virus mutating his body further. A horrified Rita tried to talk Kyle down, but Kyle was inconsolable; the agonizing pain his body was experiencing as a result of the ongoing viral mutations in his body left him screaming and sobbing uncontrollably as he attempted to kill as many Atlas PMCs as possible in his rage. White Wolf insisted on killing Kyle so he could be put out of his misery, but Rita refused to allow such "involuntary euthanasia" and instead injected Kyle with the painkillers given to him at the hospital, hoping that they would stop the convulsions. Thankfully, the painkillers were successful in stopping the painful convulsions, albeit temporarily (as they flared up again and once again sent Kyle into a frenzied state of agony while they were attempting to head back to the safehouse). Permanently changed Once back at the safehouse, Kyle was given an examination by Nom De Guerre PMC and virologist Clementine Renaud, who concluded that Kyle had been forcibly injected with the Valkyrie Virus, much to the team's horror. Kyle angrily ranted about how Tyrone had injected him with the virus during their fistfight back at the prison camp, believing that Tyrone intended to murder him with a massive dose of the virus that, he'd been told, would kill its host. Fearing for their friend, Rita and Alana offered to take Kyle back to the hospital for treatment, but Clementine revealed that there was currently no known cure for the virus, leading Kyle to realize in horror that he would become a mutant man-beast forever. As time went on, Kyle fell into a deep depression, bemoaning the loss of his former self and descending into an emotional state of self-hatred. Even after Mitchell had been killed and Atlas operations in Bolivia had been shut down, Kyle could not fathom to face his family in England, or his friends back in the United States, in this new state. Winter Conference, 2019 After stopping the conspiracy involving the Valkyrie Virus, Kyle received an invite from Edward Maglio about a "Winter Conference" being hosted by a religious organization known as "Colleges For Christ". Edward suggested that Kyle attend the event, hoping that it would give him something to look forward to and take his mind off the depression. Desperate for any sort of relief, as he feared that he would permanently lose his sanity as a result of the Valkyrie Virus, Kyle accepted Edward's invitation without a second thought. During the Winter Conference, Kyle met many new friends, and best of all, he found some surprising uses for his mutant form that both enthralled and frightened the people around him; he found that he possessed superhuman strength as a result of his mutations, in addition to a heightened sense of awareness and hypersensitivity in response to certain observations. During Winter Conference, he became bothered when speakers talking about the Gospel or Gospel-related topics explicitly referred to the site of Jesus' crucifixion as "Golgotha", insisting that they call the location "Calvary" instead. Allegiance to Crescent Genesis Sometime after the 2019 Valkyrie Virus Conspiracy, Kyle is revealed to be a member of Crescent Genesis, the hacker circle founded by Jennifer Fleetwood and the organization responsible for taking down Pornhub. He admits that pornography should be illegal nationwide, but the US government is "lousy" when it comes to enforcing it. Later adventures TBA Personal details Demeanor and personality TBA Physical appearance Kyle is a rather handsome young man who is quite athletically built, with an average build. He has red hair and brown eyes, and stands at five-foot-eleven. Habits and beliefs Kyle has a lot of weird habits. Some of his strangest habits include (but are not limited to) touching walls twice, staring off into space for no reason, spontaneously bursting into angry rants mid-conversation, and deliberately finding reasons to be angry at the smallest things. Kyle considers himself a "Christian Socialist ": he believes that Jesus Christ (and by extension, God) was the first Socialist and taught Socialism throughout the first two of the Four Gospels in the Bible. He is so convinced of this that he actively challenges other Christians (who disagree with the position that Jesus taught Socialism) to prove him wrong. Skills, Powers and abilities Skills *'Deductive reasoning': Kyle is quite good at deductive reasoning, able to form solid conclusions based on various forms of evidence. Even with a scant amount of evidence, Kyle is quite good at coming up with a theory based on the available evidence at the scene of a crime. *'Time management and multitasking': Kyle is very good at multitasking and time management. He can focus on multiple things, seemingly by operating his brain like a "light switch": he "turns on" thoughts of completing high-priority tasks and can voluntarily "turn off" thoughts of completing lesser-important tasks. He can also mentally log important times without having to write things down. *'Exceptional memory': Thanks to hyperthymesia, Kyle can remember an abnormally large amount of life experiences with vivid detail. This is something Kyle considers both a blessing and a curse. He does not share much about his past as a result of his fear that retelling certain bad memories of his life will result in him feeling sad or depressed. Powers and Abilities After being injected with the Valkyrie Virus, Kyle became a horrifying hybrid of beast and man with uncanny regenerative powers, although he still retained his normal human abilities as well. *'Regenerative Healing': Because of the Valkyrie Virus in his system, Kyle has essentially become biologically immortal and nearly impossible to permanently kill off in a fight (though he can still die of old age and other natural causes). *'Regenerative Mutation': In the event that Kyle's body was injured beyond means of normal repair, the virus would simply mutate his organs further to heal them faster and strengthen them from future trauma. *'Superhuman Strength': The grotesque muscle mass Kyle gains when angry or threatened also granted him superhuman strength. His fingernails could also elongate and become claws, which would prove fatal in a fight; as Golgotha, Kyle could dismember people with little effort. *'Superhuman Endurance': Kyle's mutant body is far more resistant to gunfire than a normal human, so much so that he is virtually invincible to gunfire (though getting shot still hurts). *'Voice Amplification': When his right arm mutates, the virus causes Kyle's voice to sound deeper and louder, to the point where it sounds almost like a growl than a human voice. *'Hand-to-hand combat': Kyle trained in Savate during his early teens, but as he grew older, he was trained in various other martial arts, such as Krav Maga, Pencak Silat, and Muay Thai. He currently uses a fighting style incorporating elements of Savate, Krav Maga, Pencak Silat, Muay Thai, and even Xtreme Martial Arts. As a mutant beast, his hand-to-hand combat has been greatly enhanced as well; he can pick up and throw cars at people with little to no effort using his mutated right arm. He can also kick a car across an entire city block if he uses enough upper body strength, which can kill anyone in said vehicle's path instantly. Weaknesses *'Painful convulsions': The Valkyrie Virus left Kyle suffering from painful convulsions at random intervals, though he was given medicine to suppress them. There is no known cure for these convulsions as of 2019. *'Increased aggression': As a mutant, Kyle suffers from episodes of uncontrollable rage whenever he sees someone being harmed in any way. This has led to him viciously beating people to a pulp in fights and, in some cases, even killing them in their state of aggression. This was first demonstrated during his first battle with Atlas Biomedical PMCs; fueled by sheer anger towards what Atlas Biomedical had done to him, Kyle singlehandedly massacred an entire battalion of PMCs sent to kill him. This anger has also caused him to endanger innocent lives during fights. Gallery Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Kyle Bates.jpg Kyle Bates.jpg Category:Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Allies Category:Evergreen Institute Students